What Should Have Happened
by waytobefabulous
Summary: In my opinion, what should have happened after Max's date with Sam. FAX ONESHOT. REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor any of the characters. It all belongs to JP, sadly... :)

A/N: This takes place during Max's date with Sam in the book School's Out-Forever. Here's what should have happened, in my opinion!

**Oh, and sorry if Fang's out of character. I'm not exactly sure how to write his crazzzzzy emotions going on inside of him. What a confusing child he is. xD**

Fang's PoV

I was in her room, waiting for Max to come home from her date with that idiot, Sam. Why on earth did she agree to go out with him at all? She should be with _me_, going out with _me_, and...

I glanced out the window and saw Sam walking Max to the porch, then he leaned over and kissed her.

She should be kissing _me._

Immediately that retarded song by Justin Bieber filtered through my mind; That Should Be Me. How did I even know that? Well, Nudge, obviously. I glanced out the window again and couldn't help but feel sadness flood through me at the sight of Sam wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing Max deeper, _my _Max. I suppose Bieber was right in some way. That _should _be me.

What I didn't understand was that I thought she loved me. When she kissed me on the beach that day after fighting Ari, it was the most amazing sensation my body's ever felt. I thought that meant something. I thought the little smiles, the glances she threw me when she thought I wasn't looking, and the way she looked when she caught me kissing Lissa were _all_ supposed to mean something.

She caught me kissing Lissa. Crap. No wonder she was agreed to a date with Sam. Was this some twisted way to get revenge? If it was, it was working. I raked a hand through my long black hair, unable to tear my eyes away from Max, who was still kissing Sam. This was disgusting. It made my stomach feel weird, and let me tell you, I've eaten desert rats without a word. Finally they backed off a little and Max had this look in her eyes that was the icing on the cake, in a sick-awful way. She looked happy, her eyes were sparkling.

If dudes could die inside, I would have right there. Of course I didn't, but nonetheless the sadness gave way to relief as Sam whispered goodnight, touching her face softly for a moment. I moved away from the window. In a moment, I heard the door slam behind Max as she came into the house, and I hurried out of her room and into mine, waiting for her to come upstairs.

I heard her thump up the stairs, muttering something to Anne about the date going "just fine". Well, Max, on the porch it seemed to be going more than fine. I heard her get to her room, and shut her door behind her. So as not to seem desperate or whatever, I waited about three minutes before I got out of my room and went into hers, dropping casually on her bed. "How was your big date?" I asked in a non-interrested tone.

Max's cheeks were flushed pink and she looked like she still had that "I just kissed someone" high. "It was okay." Her tone matched mine. I wondered how she could do that, despite her look. Then I remembered she was Max, and she could do everything. Or so she thought. "Mhmm. Have fun?"

Then I noticed something in her eyes, something that was worried. "Sure. Uhm, Fang, something bad happened." She muttered. "Did he hurt you?" I asked sharply, and then realized how ridiculous that was, considering she was just kissing him minutes before...and...she'd kill him before he had the chance to do anything. "Let me rephrase that. I _saw_ something bad." Max said, shrugging out of her jacket and unfolding her wings. "I saw me. Like, in a window. I thought it was my reflection, but it wasn't. It was _another_ me, like a duplicate."

"Crap." I said, letting that sink in. "Another Max." Then I couldn't help but smirking at her. "Just what the world needs." I teased. Max raised her hand and smacked my arm, but I caught her mid-smack. (A/N-cuz he's a ninja like that xD) "Hey, it was a joke." I said softly, calmly. Max froze and stared into my eyes with her beautiful brown ones. She nodded. "I know." Then she blinked, as if snapping herself out of it, and drew her hands away from mine.

I cleared my throat. "So...other than that, it was okay?" Max shrugged a little. "Little weird, being a date, but it was fine." In spite of myself, I was interrested. "Why was it weird?" I prompted. I never say this kind of stuff...is that why it felt so strange saying that? She took a deep breath. "Sure, Sam's fine and all, but...not as good as someone I was hoping to be with." She avoided my eyes.

I felt my chest constrict. "What?" I asked quietly. "Who?"

I think, for the very first time in her life, Max was not all sarcastic and smart-alek-y. "You, stupid." She muttered, dropping next to me on her bed. I think a million pound weight on my chest was lifted. Gosh, I'm such a poet.. "Me?" I echoed, but thankfully, _thankfully _I have the best poker face in the world.  
>Max met my eyes again, and they were dead serious. "If you laugh I'll kill you." She threatened, but her heart and soul wasn't in to it; like if she were talking to an Eraser, for example. I turned to face her. "I'm not laughing." I said seriously, then, being the male here, took the initiative. I took both of her hands in mine and drew her closer to me so her forehead was touching mine. "Fang." Max's voice was high. "How do you feel right now?" I breathed. Then I leaned the slightest bit closer. "I-I..." She stammered, and it actually felt good being the one to leave her breathless.<p>

"Hmm?" I asked tauntingly, moving closer so our lips were fractions apart. Then _Max_ kissed me. She slid her arms around my neck, tangling her hands in my hair, and kissed _me. _Almost automatically, my arms dropped to her back and I shifted my hands under her wings, holding her to me, and kissed her back.

A million thoughts plagued my mind, but the only ones I could really comprehend were _Max Max Max Max Max. Me and...Max. Are kissing. Right now. Her lips are on mine. We are kissing. Oh...man...oh man... _But then just as quickly, it was over and Max was pulling away, face even redder than it was before, when she was kissing Sam. "Max." My voice was hoarse.

She was shaking her head and moving back. "What are we doing?" She whispered. I kept my grip on her rock-hard. "We are meant to be together, Max, not you and Sam." I said firmly. Max took a deep breath. "We need to focus on...the mission...saving the world, Fang." She murmured. I smiled at her, smoothing some of her hair away from her face. "Yes, of course. But we can focus on the mission later, right?"

Max bit her lip a little in that way she did when she was over thinking something. I didn't wait for her to reply. I leaned forward again and kissed her lips. "Right now, we can focus on _us." _

**Okayyyy! So, that went worse than I expected! It practically SCREAMS out of character, but everybody has their moments, right? Review, please, it'd make me happy. You can flame, but...please nothing really hurtful, okay? :P Thank you! :) **


End file.
